


What If

by whatIsee3



Category: Game of Thrones (Book), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatIsee3/pseuds/whatIsee3
Summary: Life never turns out the way we plan.  Some days it's good, others bad, and some days it's just okay.  Yet, no matter how my day goes, I always manage to ask myself the same question: What if?





	What If

And then he saw her, just as he'd remembered her. Golden blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin; And a smile that could make any man quiver. He could see her laughing with some guy that she was WAY too good for. But she didn't see it, she never did. He couldn't believe it! A small smile now forming in the corner of his mouth, the memories of times past now rushing to him. "Wow, she hasn't changed a bit", he thought. The sudden urge to go up to her, talk to her, touch her, smell her sweet scent. The scent that has been haunting his dreams since the last time he saw her. It drove him crazy, insane even. Enough to make him forget where he was, and with whom he was. 

It would be the loud thud a cup on a table that would awaken him from his daydream. With a swift and light shake of the head, he came to, to find himself sitting in a small cafe in London. He loved this place, yet for the first time in two years, he wished he was anywhere but here. "Last night was wonderful", said the girl across from him. "I'm so glad you invited me, the music was amazing, the food to DIE FOR!" she continued as she took a sip of her latte. "And your friends were so nice, really glad I finally got to meet your family." He could see her mouth moving but could hear nothing. "Yea, it was nice right", he finally muttered. "A bit distracted there, wanna share". Jon and Daenerys, Dany as he called her, met and started dating 6 months ago. At the time, it seemed right, perfect even. But after last night, he didn't even know which way was up. "Thought she was gone", he told himself, "I thought I'd never see her". Dany was a beautiful girl, the type of girl men kill for. The type of girl who KNEW she was too good for you and would tell you if she had a chance. She came from a good family, one of those high-born types, with more money than she could spend. But aside from all of that, she had a heart of gold. In truth, that good heart was what attracted Jon to her. But he couldn't deny her beauty, even if he tried. She was brilliant, with her long ice blonde hair, silver-lavender eyes, and a grace and elegance befitting of a girl with the last name Targaryen, or at least that's what her mother would always tell her. But with Jon, she was free, free to be her self; To laugh, to play, to be naughty. "Oh shit! I'm late!!!... Fuck, Fuck, FUCK,” she paused, "Don't tell Daddy!" He smiled lightly and promised not to utter a word. "Meet up for dinner later?" she asked wide-eyed. He nodded, as she prepared herself to face the cold, "And maybe then you could tell me what has you so distracted since last night" she said mockingly. "It's nothing really, just didn't sleep well last night thinking about this stupid project I'm working on. It's just stress" he responded. She loved him, she was secure in herself enough to accept that, but she was also smart enough to know when he was lying to her. "okay if you say so." She kissed him lightly, promising to help him release some of that stress, and winked. A naughty little smile came to her face, and he knew exactly what that meant. Maybe that's what he needed, some time alone with Dany. With that, she turned around, and with the grace shes known for, lightly walked out of the cafe, and into the cold London streets.

He watched her quickly cross the busy street, and look back one more time with a cute little smile before she disappeared around the corner. He sat there for a few minutes more, then called the waiter for the check. "I have to get out of here, where the hell is this damn waiter?" he said, scrambling to get himself together. He didn't want to be there, just in case, in the out of this world, would never happen to anyone else but him, chance that she...his thoughts stopped in their tracks, as did he. For a slight moment, the world grew still, and the sound around them was non-existent. Their eyes met, and she said, ”I think he's trying to talk to you". To which Jon turns to see the waiter annoyingly holding his check. He looked down for just a second, quickly getting his money together, just to look up and see that she was gone. A small sigh of remorse left his lips. He put his coat on and then left. "At least she noticed me this time", he thought. Yet in the same breath he reminded himself of Dany and the night they will have. But, the damage was done, ever since last night, all he could do is think about her. His mind began to flood with the possibilities, the What Ifs.

By the time he reached Targ Corp, he knew he was late. When Mr. Targaryen, A tall, handsome, well-built man for his age, appeared to greet him. “Late again Jon?”, he said. “You can't let this thing you have with my daughter, distract you from the prize. This project is much too important for your career and this company for you to keep playing around with her.” As much as Jon hated when Mr. Targaryen spoke of Dany that way, he knew he was right. He’d worked too hard to get to where he was and wanted to prove himself. Especially to him, after university, Mr. Targaryen was the first to notice Jon’s talent and put him right to work. Entrusting Jon with a lot, but this project was by far the biggest test, and he didn’t doubt he trusted him. “Well now that you’ve arrived, I get to introduce you to your team. They are the best of the best in every subject/area associated with this project, and their expertise will be invaluable to you in order to help you succeed. I know you can do this son, I believe in you”. His words were all Jon needed. He re-arranged his suit and made his way into the building and into the elevator. When a voice from a distance yelled, “Hold it!” Without hesitation, Jon held the elevator door open. “Thanks!” He nodded softly as to acknowledge the young woman who walked in the elevator but was too concerned with his own thoughts to notice her. 

Mr. Targaryen cleared his throat in the hopes of getting Jon’s attention, but it was the young woman’s voice that made him come to. “Sooo, I guess we’re all going to the same place,” she said. “No way, it cant be?” He thought to himself. As he raised his head up, his worst fears became a reality. He could barely breathe. “So glad you have once again joined the land of the living and aware Jon, I’d you to meet your expert in finance and external affairs, Val. Val this is Jon, your Project leader, and my closest advisor.” He could barely keep himself upright. She extended out her hand, but frankly, all he wanted to do is crawl out of that elevator. “ugh, very nice to meet you.” He said sheepishly, hands sweaty and cold. “Likewise, the pleasure is all mine,” she said. And for just a moment everything was still, and for the first time today his mind stopped and his thoughts were calm, and just one thought arrived: What if I went after her? 

The silence became too much for Mr. Targaryen to bare, and with a smile, he said: “Well, glad you both have met, but I think it would be best to continue whatever this was, OUT of the elevator”. In all that time they had not noticed that they’ve arrived at their floor and that most of those in the lobby were now staring at them. They both embarrassingly laughed lightly at their blunder, and step out, “After you” said Jon. “Why thank you” she responded. And with light steps, she passed by him, and the sweet fragrance of her perfume, the one he’s dreamed of since last night, engulfed him and he felt like he was…Home.


End file.
